Mistaken Identity
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: While visiting a widow and her children to help them out, Kitty is mistaken for the wife of a wealthy rancher, taken and held for revenge and ransom after the Rancher beats them out of all their Money..in a poker game
1. Chapter 1

**Mistaken Identity **

Usual disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play, will put them back when I'm done!  
PT.1

Walking across Front Street, wiping the sweat from his face and neck. This was the hottest August he could remember, and the day was just beginning he thought.

Sam had stepped up on the Boardwalk, to open the Long Branch, when he stopped, surprised. The doors were already open. Entering thru the batwing doors, only to see Kitty stacking up boxes. "Miss Kitty?" He said with question in his voice.

Looking up at him with a cheerful smile, "Good morning, Sam."

"Miss Kitty? I… I …"

Tilting her head, "What, Sam? What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. Just surprised to see you down."

Smiling at him, "Oh, that. Well, didn't sleep much, so I decided to get all these things together for Caroline and the children."

Caroline was a woman Kitty befriended a few years earlier, she was a farmer's wife who had six young children, all boys, and recently widowed.

Sam just continued to wipe the dampness from his face, smiling at his boss. He had known her to, over the years, be the first to try and help the families of Dodge when they were in need. And Caroline Weller sure was one of those in need now.

Sam, without waiting to be asked, began loading up the back of Kitty's buggy, securing them for the ride out across the prairie.

She was standing holding some of the things, as Sam secured them, several cowboys had entered.

"Morning, Miss Kitty, Sam."

"Kind'a early, even for you boys." Kitty said teasing.

Slapping the back of the man beside him, "Well, Miss Kitty, wasn't gonna let this here slick sodbuster get away with all my money. Can't do that now can I? Gotta win it back and sides, gotta see the prettiest gal in Dodge."

"Come on in. I'll get you the cards, but sorry, Bud, I won't be here to watch the torture."

As she was standing on the boardwalk, two more men walked up. They were ranchers. One had been there the night before in the game, the other, he was new. She had seen him a few days before talking to Matt, just before he left town to chase after a bank robber. Matt said his name was Jay Sheridan. He was a wealthy rancher that had that spread from a family member. He had a wife, Elizabeth, and their three sons.

"Well now, Little Filly, looks like my cowhands were right." Quickly scooping her up in his arms, spinning her and laughing. You are the prettiest gal in this here town."

Pushing off of him, "Well, thank you, Tiger." She said sarcastically. "Gents, enjoy your game. Sam. I should be back by the night time crowd."

It usually took most of the day when Kitty would ride out to the Weller farm, or even to the Ronniger's. She figured on stopping in and visiting with Bess as well. Some of the things she packed, would go to Will and Bess. Will had been laid up with a broken leg, so it made work difficult with just the boys doing chores.

As Kitty pulled away, Jay Sheridan yelled out, You be careful, Darlin'." As two other sets of eyes looked on.

Jay and Elizabeth Sheridan had been married for eighteen years. Ranching was in his blood and this ranch was left to them by Elizabeth's uncle, her being the only surviving relative. It was perfect since their pervious ranch had burned down during a twister, or so they thought.

Kitty made her way across the prairie. As she rode, she had to pass by the south side of the Sheridan property, coming across three boys. As they approached closer, "Morning, Ma'am." The oldest spoke up.

"Well now, morning, boys."

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Are you lost?"

Furrowing her brow. "No, I'm not. I'm just on my way to visit some friends just up over the hill.

The second boy now spoke up, "Oh, you mean the Weller's."

Nodding, "Yes. Mrs. Weller is a friend."

"Well, Ma'am, we could escort you if you'd like. Pa always says we should take good care of the women folk." All three boys were now surrounding her.

"Oh, now that won't be necessary. But I thank you very much."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Kitty reached up and cupped the boys face in her hands. "You look familiar."

"Name's Sheridan, Ma'am. I'm Conner, this here is Jay Jr. and that there is Joe. We're brothers."

Kitty was smiling at them, thinking how adorably cute and sweet they were.

"We're new in these parts. Pa's a rancher."

"Well then, welcome to Dodge! If you come to town with your Pa and Ma, I'll see you there. I live in Dodge. Name's Kitty. Kitty Russell."

The youngest just stared at Kitty, like he was fascinated.

"Well, boys, I'd best be on my way. It was a pleasure to meet such fine young men as yourselves."

"Bye, Miss Russell." The three said in unison.

"Bye, boys." Then she continued her ride up over the hill and out of sight.

As she entered the Weller property, all the children were outside doing different chores. When they saw her coming, "Ma! Ma! It's Miss Russell. Hurry, Ma!" They all crowded around her.

"Well, hello, boys! You sure look like you're working real hard."

Matter of factly, they said, "Oh, yes, Ma'am. We are. Ma needs us now since Pa..." Then he went silent.

Lifting his chin with her fingers, "I'm sure your Pa would be very proud of all you boys for looking out after your Ma."

Just then Caroline came from the house. "Oh, Kitty! It's good to see you. But you need'ent ride all this way in this awful heat."

"Caroline, it's no problem. Keeps me busy and not worrying about..." She stopped before finishing, looking around. "Maybe you boys can bring these things in for your Ma. Huh?"

They scrambled around Kitty as she handed them the boxes she had for them. "Now, Frankie, watch that one there. It has glass in it."

As Caroline went thru the boxes that Kitty brought, lowering her eyes, "Ahhh, Kitty, you shouldn't have done this. I can't afford…"

"No! No! Caroline, you don't owe me anything. These were just some things I had and, well, sometimes I shop too much. Matt will tell you."

Now the two were chuckling. "Oh, and I suppose you buy too many boys pants and shirts? Huh?"

"Look, that's what friends are for." Patting her hands.

"Oh, Kitty. Thank you. You have no idea what a help this is. Bess Ronniger warned me about you and what you do for folks in Dodge. You'll let me repay you some way?"

"Caroline, you just continue to be a wonderful mother. That's all the thanks I need and someday you'll help someone else."

Caroline made them coffee as she filled Kitty in on what she had been doing now that Frank Senior was dead.

**Long Branch**

The men from that morning had started a game, most of them were from the night before. The game went on for hours. Jay Sheridan was cleaning most of them out. This wasn't making for very happy cowboys. Two were extremely upset. One started at Jay. "You money bag ranchers think you can throw your money around and control everything you touch."

"Now, son, if your not big enough to sit in this game, maybe you should tuck your tail between your legs and run." Now laughing at them.

Angrier, standing to storm off, yelling as they left, "You best have eyes behind you. Watch your back! Just watch your back!"

After they left, Sheridan looked at Sam. "Sam, my man. Refills over here, won't ya?"

"Coming right up, Mister Sheridan." Sam answered.  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2  
Mistaken Identity

After the long morning and afternoon at the Weller farm, Kitty wanted to make her way to see Bess, Will and the children before heading back to Dodge for the night time crowd at the Long Branch.

She was thinking that it was good that she would have to pass Silver Springs on the way. It had been some time since Bess had been to town with Will laid up. So Kitty had sent a message to Bess, with the older boys when they came to town for supplies; that she'd be out to visit.

Relaxing and enjoying the breeze, as scarce as it was, she began thinking about how long Matt had been gone and hoping he would be home soon. She did her best to stay busy and distracted, especially when she knew he was out chasing an outlaw. This ride gave her the solitude to be alone with her thoughts. She was thinking about the homecoming she could plan.

Then she heard riders coming up behind her. Smiling, now thinking it was the Sheridan boys coming to offer their escort again. Until she heard, "WHOA! WHOA!" And a man crossing in front of her, grabbing the reins of her horse.

"HEY! Wait a minute, let go of my horse!"

"Now just you settle yourself down, Missy." The rather rough looking man said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She said with a tight jaw.

"Ahhh, now, pretty lady. We're just gonna take a little ride is all." He said laughing.

"What? Where? Why?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

"Don't you worry, as long as he does what he is told."

"Does what he's told?" She repeated.

"Come on. Get down off'a there. You're coming with us." One of the men grabbed her by the arm, pulling her towards his horse, brushing up against her. "You can ride with me, little lady."

Jerking away, and swallowing hard, "Keep your hands off of me."

But he, paying no attention, reached for her waist and forced her atop his horse, then climbed up behind her. They rode off at a fast pace.

Bess was wondering if Kitty had changed her plans to stop by. The sun was beginning to set.

Festus entered the Long Branch looking around, not seeing Kitty. "Sam, Miz Kitty, workin' in the back, is she?" He wondered why Sam looked distracted. "Sam?"

"Why, no, Festus. Miss Kitty hasn't come back yet."

"Ahh, fiddle, Sam, Miz Kitty a knowd she shouldn't be out on the prairie all by her own self."

"Well, she said she'd be back before the night crowd came in. Festus, it ain't like her." Sam said with real concern.

"Where she a headed?"

"Oh, she took some things out to the Weller place and was stopping by the Ronniger's."

Festus looked puzzled, scratching his head. "I'm a gonna take me a look see. Maybe she had trouble with her horse or buggy. I'll be back directly, Sam." And he quickly headed out to get Ruth, nearly knocking Doc over on his way out.

"Whoa, easy there. You could kill somebody. Can't ya watch where you're going?" Doc said.

"I gotta git out and look fur Miz Kitty, Doc. Sam says she'd supposed to be back." Then he just left Doc standing there, swiping his mustache and watching him race to Moss Grimmick's.

While Festus was saddling up Ruth, Doc was about to push thru the batwing doors when something caught his eye. He turned and looked closer. "Well now, here she comes."

Doc started to walk towards the horse and buggy as did several others. "Hey, Doc, ain't that Miss Kitty's buggy?" Burke yelled out.

Quickening his step, "Well get out of the way, Burke. Let me see." Doc looked it over. "Yes, yes, Burke, it is."

"Well, Doc, where is Miss Kitty? Huh? Where is she? Huh? Ya think she's hurt? Do ya, Doc? Do ya?"

"Well now, how would I know that?" Doc said in anger. "Go get Festus. He's over at Moss'. Tell him to hurry."

Burke ran screaming for Festus just as he came out of the stable. "Festus, Festus, hurry. Doc says ya need to come quick."

"Just hold yer taters, Burke." Then Festus looked up and saw Doc standing next to the buggy. Running quickly, "Doc, is she ok?"

"Don't know, Festus. Kitty's not in it."

Now with a sad look, "Doc? What'cha think happened? Miz Kitty wouldn't let her horse and buggy git away from 'er."

"No, Festus. No she wouldn't." Doc answered.

Saying nothing, Festus hopped up on Ruth and raced off out of Dodge.

"Ya think he can find her, Doc? Do ya? Do ya?" Burke said panicked.

"Oh, just be quiet, Burke. Just be quiet!"

**Sheridan Ranch **

A rider, very cautiously, rode up onto the Sheridan ranch. The house was quiet. Gently he slipped a note under the door. Conner, who was sitting at the table, noticed something coming under the door and scooped it up. "Pa, here, it's for you. Just came under the door, it did."

Jay Sheridan, now curious, took the note from his boy.

"Go on now, you boys. It's time for bed." Elizabeth told them.

"Yes, Ma." The three kissed Elizabeth good night and went off to their rooms.

Jay opened the note, shocked by what it said.

_Sheridan, _

_We have your Mrs. and if we don't get what's owed us, well, it will be on you what happens to her. Bring fifteen thousand dollars to the old saw mill if you want to see your pretty red head alive again._

Sheridan rushed to the door, opening it and looking around to see if he could see anyone around, then shutting the door. Jay looked at Elizabeth.

"What is it, Jay?"

Crumbling it up and tossing it to the side, "Some crack pot."

Elizabeth picked up the crumbed paper, reading it. "Jay, Sweetheart?" She looked worried.

Putting his arm around her shoulders, "This must have been someone's idea of a joke. As you see, you're right here, safe and sound. Let's get ready for bed. I have an early day tomorrow. Fences need mending up on the ridge."

"Ok, dear, but..."

"What, Elizabeth? What has you so concerned?"

"This says your redhead."

"So, someone must know us. Elizabeth, Darlin', everyone in town knows what a beautiful redhead I married. Now, can we get some sleep?" And he walked up the stairs.  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3  
Mistaken Identity

Festus rode out across the prairie, but couldn't find any sign of Kitty's buggy going that way. The dust had blown most of the tracks away but now it was too dark to track.

**Old Saw Mill **

Kitty was trying to figure out what was happening. She figured these men were someone Matt had arrested and sent to prison, now wanting revenge. As they pulled up to the old saw mill, the man behind her said, "This has been a right nice ride, Red."

Cringing, "Oh. Yeah. Just wonderful." She said sarcastically as he pulled her down from the horse.

He pushed her by the shoulder towards the mill. "Go on. Get in there. And don't get no big ideas about trying to run."

As they walked in, a third man was waiting. Kitty had a lump in the pit of her stomach. "Good, ya got her. Any trouble?"

"None, other than her mouth, Wes."

"Who are you?" She asked. "And why'd these two bring me here?"

"In due time, sweetheart, in due time. Did ya drop the note?" Wes asked.

"Harley took care of it. Hey, Wes, think he'll bring the money fast like?"

"Look, if you three think that…"

But before she could finish, Wes told Eb to gag her. He didn't want to hear a woman jabbering.

Eb took his scarf, nasty and dirty, and forced it into her mouth, tying it around tight. Kitty tried yelling about it being too tight, but that fell on deaf ears.

**Dodge City**

Just after sun up, Festus was getting ready to go out again, looking for tracks or signs of Kitty. As he came out of the office, he spotted Buck coming down Front Street but Matt was slumped over. Buck walked him right to the front of the Long Branch as if he knew where to take his rider.

Festus rushed to his side. "Matthew? Matthew?" Trying to pull him down then began yelling for Doc and looking around for someone who could help.

Mister Jonas was just opening his store and ran to help, as did Sam, who had just entered the Long Branch. There was a young boy with his pa who ran up the stairs to get Doc. "Doctor Adams! Doctor Adams! Come quick. Mister Festus needs you. The Marshal is hurt!"

Doc, barely awake, rushed to see what all the yelling was about. When he made his way down the stairs, he saw Festus holding Matt, who was barely conscious. He had been shot in the shoulder, they had no idea what or when this happened.

**Old saw Mill**

Kitty was exhausted, thirsty and hungry. Wes opened the large doors, staring at her, holding a hot cup of coffee and some biscuits. "Thought you might care for some of these."

She just groaned and tried struggling. "Easy there. I'll take this off." He slowly untied the scarf. "There now. That better? Now I'm gonna untie your hands, but don't you go trying anything."

Sarcastically, she answered, "Oh, or you'll shoot me, right?"

Laughing at her, "Just might, Ma'am." He said in a sharp tone. He handed her the coffee and biscuits then sat beside her on a large slab of wood.

Kitty sipped at the coffee. She had been so dry, it was hard to swallow. Then, staring sternly at him, "What is it, you three want? Money it sounds like."

It was now just the two of them. He had sent Harley and Eb to see if Sheridan got the note and if it looked like he was going to pay. "Sweetheart, I think that husband of yours will pay big to get you back! Pretty thing as yourself."

Furrowing her brow, "Husband? What are you talking about? I don't have a husband! But someone will be looking for me and when Matt finds you…"

Throwing a hand up at her, "What? Wait. Matt? Matt who?"

"Dillon! Marshal Matt Dillon! You won't get away with this. When he comes looking and finds the three of you… Well… She said huffing a breath.

Now he looked confused.

"What's the matter? Realize what you're in for, huh?"

"Matt Dillon, you say?" Still looking at her with confusion. "Oh, so you think your husband's gonna go to the Marshal, huh?"

"I told you, I don't have a husband."

"Look Mrs. Sher…"

Now gritting her teeth, and shuffling around. Look, my name is Kitty Russell. I live in Dodge. I own the Long Branch Saloon."

Now realizing something wasn't right. "You mean ta tell me, you're not Sheridan's wife?"

Again furrowing her brow, "Sheridan? Jay Sheridan? The rancher?"

"Yeah, that's the one." He said.

"You, fool. No, I'm not."

Wes, now standing looking at her, pacing. "And Matt Dillon. Marshal in Dodge, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." She snapped back at him.

Suddenly a thought came to him. Turning quickly, "Dillon put me away. Did five years, cause of him."

"Don't you mean, because of whatever you did?"

"Ahhh, shut up!" He snapped, throwing his coffee in her direction.

**Dodge City **

Harley and Eb rode past Jay Sheridan's place and noticed all looked normal. They saw Sheridan working on mending his fences on the ridge. Puzzled, they rode on into Dodge, figuring they'd hear what the talk is. They were standing at the bar in the Long Branch and overheard Sam and Doc talking about Kitty being missing. Confused, they moved closer.

"Hey, Doc? You talking about the woman that was here the other day with Sheridan? Pretty Red head?"

"Yeah, why? You know something about her?" Doc pressed.

"Nah, just remember seeing her, that's all. But you called her Kitty?"

"Yeah," Doc said. "Because that's her name. Kitty, Kitty Russell."

Then Sam added, "She's the owner of this place."

"Wow! To think that Sheridan would let his wife in a saloon. Just don't seem right. And ta own it too?"

"What are you talking about, Sheridan's wife? Who is Sheridan?" Doc asked now annoyed.

"Oh, Doc, they mean Jay Sheridan. He's that wealthy rancher that took over Ike Kelly's ranch. Mrs. Sheridan was Ike's niece."

Now Harley and Eb were looking at each other. "Guess we just got it all confused. Saw her the other day with Sheridan. Just thought…"

Then Doc snapped. "Ya just thought wrong then!" And turned away from them. "Sam, I need to go check on Matt. See ya later." Doc was shaking his head, walking away.

"Barkeep? This Kitty Russell person, she got a husband, does she?"

Shaking his head, "No, Miss Kitty's not married. But Marshal Dillon will sure be upset when he…" Then Sam just stopped talking.

Harley looked at Eb. "Oh, boy. I think we messed up. Wes ain't gonna be happy bout this. Say, Harley, did that barkeep say Marshal Dillon?"

"Yep, he did. Why?"

"That there's the man that sent Wes to prison."

"Is that so?"

"And sounds like this Kitty person means a bit of somethin' to'um. Let's get back. We need to figure what ta tell Wes." And they hurried out of the saloon.  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4  
Mistaken Identity

After finishing breakfast at Delmonico's, Doc decided he would go back and check on Matt. He had been fast asleep when he left just a while before, although he had given him a dose of laudanum. He knew it would keep him still and resting, giving his shoulder a chance to heal. Not only had he lost a lot of blood but being out on the prairie in that awful heat, he was dehydrated.

Crossing over Front Street, just in time to see Matt creeping down the stairs, in quite some pain. "Hey, now. What in thunder do you think you're doing? You should be in that bed."

Shaking his head, "Ahh, Doc, I'm fine. A bit sore but…"

Tugging his ear, "But nothing! Do you know what it took for me to stop that bleeding? It's too soon for you to be up and walking around. You'll tear that wound open."

"Doc, I have work to do. I need to figure out who it was that ambushed me. Figure it was friends of Ty Holman's."

"Matt, you know, acting so stubborn like this, it's a wonder you're alive at all."

As they were arguing, Festus walked their way. "Matthew? What'cha doin' up? Doc said ya' was gonna be down for a bit. But I be a figuring, with Miz Kitty out there…"

Matt snapped his head up at Festus' words. "What? What do you mean 'with Kitty out there'?"

Then Doc added, "There you go, runnin' off at the mouth. You blame fool."

"No, Doc, what's this about? Where's Kitty?"

Swiping his upper lip, "Well, Matt, that's just it. We don't rightly know. She left here yesterday, was gonna take some things out to the Weller farm for Caroline and her kids, then stop to check in on Bess and Will Ronniger. But she hasn't come back yet."

As they spoke, Will, Bess and some of the children pulled down Front Street. "Doctor? Doctor Adams. Marshal?"

They all walked over to the Ronniger wagon. "Morning, Marshal, Doctor."

"Bess, what has you here so early?" Doc asked.

"Why, Doc, it's Miss Kitty. I came in with Will and the boys so I can check on her. She sent a note sayin' she would be out for a visit, but she never made it. Now, Doctor Adams, land sakes, you know that's not like her at all."

"An' her buggy and horse come in all by it's own self, Matthew." Festus added. "I taked me a look see to try and folla' them tracks but the prairie dust dun blowed um' away."

Coming out of Mr. Jonas' store, loading their wagon, was Jay Sheridan and two his boys, Conner and Joe. Joe over heard what they were saying. Joe now looking at his brother, "Conner? They talking about Miss Russell?"

"Shouldn't be eavesdroppin', Joe."

"But I heard them. Maybe we should have escorted her to the Weller's? Mister Festus says something happened to her and he couldn't track her."

"You sure you heard her name, Joe?"

"Sure, I'm sure!" He answered very excited.

"Ahh, you're just a kid. Help me with these sacks."

Jay heard the boys bickerin' and asked, "What's with you two?"

Conner began to say, "Pa, it's nothing."

But Joe, now wound up said, "Pa, it's that lady. Miss Russell. Mister Festus and the Marshal say's she missing."

"Miss Russell?" Jay repeated.

"Yeah, Pa. Conner, Jay Jr. and me, we met her yesterdee'. She was ridin' a buggy out past our place, goin' to visit the Weller's. She's real pretty Pa. She has real pretty hair like Ma and real nice she was."

Now Jay, puzzled, told the boys to wait there with the wagon and he headed in Matt's direction. "Morning, Marshal."

"Sheridan. Good to see ya in town."

"Looks like you been hurt some, Marshal?"

"Ahh, it's a scratch."

Doc disgusted at Matt's flippantness, waved a hand and walked away.

"Marshal, I know you're a busy man, but my boys happened to overhear you talking."

Matt with a raised brow, "And?"

"Well, it seems that Miss Russell… is it? Well, she happened past our place yesterday. Spoke to the boys."

"Was she alright, Sheridan?" Matt asked.

"They said she was on her way to the Weller's farm."

"You been having any trouble out your way?" Matt asked.

"No, why do you ask? She is alright, isn't she?"

Shaking his head, "No, she's not. Her horse and buggy came into town late last night, according to Festus and Doc, but it was empty."

"Marshal, my boys… they… ahhh..."

"What?" Matt asked, not paying him much mind.

"They say Miss Russell… She is a Redhead?"

Festus jumped in quick like. "Why, she's the prettiest darn red head you ever did see."

"Festus, relax. Yes, Sheridan, Kitty is a redhead. Why does that matter?"

"Ahhh, Marshal, I think there is something I need to tell you. I might be wrong, but…"

Matt was getting impatient. "Tell me? Tell me what?"

"Well," Sheridan started. "Late last night, a note was slipped under my door out at the ranch. It was a ransom note. Whoever slipped it under the door, said they had my wife Elizabeth. But I dismissed it as a prank. Elizabeth was right there at home with me, safe and sound."

"And how does this connect to Kitty?" Matt asked.

"I believe I met your Kitty Russell yesterday, before she left town, here at the saloon."

"Well, yeah, Kitty owns it."

"Gosh, if someone was watching me, and had any plans on… They saw me hug her and tell her to be careful on her journey."

"HUG HER?" Matt repeated, really annoyed.

Brushing a hand in the air, "It was all in fun. She's a might pretty woman. Now that I think about it, they asked for a large sum of money and there was two characters playin' poker in the saloon, not happy that I cleaned them out."

"Festus, saddle up Buck for me. And I'll need you to ride with me."

"Course, Matthew. Be back directly."

"Marshal, is there anything I can do to help?" Jay asked.

Matt looked up, saw Conner and Joe staring at them. "Thanks, but your boys are waitin'. Festus and I can…"

Stopping Matt, "Marshal, you're in no shape to ride. I'll send the boys on home and I'll come along. Please. This may be my fault."  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5  
Mistaken Identity

"Dillon took something from me! Five years of my life!" Wes was screaming at Kitty.

"Matt was doing his job! Look, Mister, I don't know what you went to prison for but Matt Dillon is a good man. And when he finds you, you only have yourself to…"

Suddenly he spun around, grabbing her by the shoulder and backhanding her, knocking her to the ground.

Now wide-eyed and rubbing her jaw, "Ouch! Ewww," She mumbled to herself.

Grabbing her up again,"Look here, Missy. Dillon cost me more then you know. My life, sitting in that hell hole and coming home to find my woman gone too."

Wiping the blood from her mouth, "And that surprises you?" She said sarcastically.

Now he had her up by the throat, pinning her to the post. Face to face, breathing close to her. "He took my woman! He owes me!"

Kitty was struggling to breathe, trying to pull his hands away.

"Maybe serve him right I take his too."

Her face was now turning blue. She was nearly unconscious. Then she felt her body drop to the ground. Lying there gasping for air, fear had set in. And in her mind, she was thinking, "I don't know how long I've been gone. Does anyone know I'm here?"

She could see the light beaming thru the cracks in the wood. "Matt will be looking for me. Maybe even Festus. Oh, Cowboy, I wish you were here. Please find me."

As she tried to turn over and stand, she realized Wes was standing over her and with his foot kicked her down. "Ya know, Red, Dillon put my brother away, too. Yeah, he's a big man but I know one way to bring down a big man."

She was trying to crawl away from him, when he grabbed her by the ankle, pulling her to him and climbing on top of her. "You're a lot of woman, Red."

She was kicking and screaming, fighting him.

"Wild cat too, I see. Well,…" now laughing, "it should be fun taming the wild out of you." He reached down tearing her shirtwaist, exposing her breast.

When he leaned in to kiss her, she bit him and kicked back at him, pushing him up enough to hit him with a piece of metal lying beside her.

Wes let out a scream, falling back, "You, Bitch!" There was blood running from his head.

Pushing him again, she ran, gathering all her strength and shoving open the two double doors that led out to… Well, she didn't know where.

Matt and Festus tried to retrace her ride, only to find that most of the tracks had disappeared.

Jay Sheridan sent Conner and Joe back to the ranch, telling them to stand guard and protect their mother. And he also told them to send some of the cowhands to catch up with him. He followed Matt, against Matt's suggestion. Catching up to Matt and Festus, "Look, Marshal. I know what you said but with us all, we can cover more ground."

"Us all?" Matt repeated.

"Yeah, my men should catch up shortly."

"Sheridan, I don't need you out here."

"Look, Marshal… Matt, ain't it? The more you spend time arguing with me, that's time we can cover more ground."

Then Festus looked over at Matt. "Matthew, mebbe this here feller is right. The more men lookin' fur Miz Kitty, we…"

Grabbing at his shoulder, the pain was bad. "Alright, but follow my lead."

"Sure thing, Matt." Jay answered.

It wasn't long before Sheridan's men caught up. "Mr. Sheridan, the boys filled us in. Where you want us?" They asked. "Conner said you and the Marshal were lookin' for Miss Kitty from the Long Branch. Do you know who took her?"

"You men know Miss Russell?"

"Ahhh, sure, Mister Sheridan. Why, Miss Kitty is a good woman. I, myself, have known her since I was a kid, the Marshal too. I'd do anything for her. She's a real good woman."

"Ok, men, spread out, since you know what she looks like. Let's find her?"

As Kitty was running, trying to figure where she was, Harley and Eb came up on her. "Where you going, Red?" They tried chasing her.

She came to a point where there was a cliff with a small body of water below. Wanting to get away from them… She jumped.  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6  
Mistaken Identity

Sheridan's men spread out wide in search of Kitty while Jay Sheridan followed Matt and Festus. Riding alongside Matt, "Marshal, are you sure you're up to this ride? That shoulder looks bad."

Matt just glanced over at him and said, "I'm up for this as long as Kitty is out there and needs me my help."

"Matt, again I want to say, I'm sorry for anyway I may be responsible for this. Whoever these fools may be, I guess just seeing me with Miss Russell… I… I mean… I…"

"Look, Sheridan, let's just find Kitty." Matt said riding ahead. He was annoyed with this man and the thought that he had his hands on or around Kitty.

After riding for quite some time, the cowhands spotted horse tracks leading up to the old sawmill. As they rode in, they could see the swinging doors. One of the young men, Jack, jumped down telling the others to wait as he checked the mill.

He made his way inside while the others looked around the property. They began talking amongst themselves. "Hey, why do you think they took Miss Kitty?" One asked the others.

"Way I hear it, Mister Sheridan got a note saying someone had Mrs. Sheridan and wanted a large amount of money for her return. Turns out they grabbed Miss Kitty instead."

Then one of the men, Joe, said in response, "Well, come to think of it, the Mrs. and Miss Kitty could pass for sisters and Conner says Miss Kitty was riding out by the ranch."

"Well, we'd better keep looking?"

Jack pulled open the door of the mill and began looking around. Just as he was ready to turn and leave, he saw a boot sticking out from behind a small wall. Slowly approaching it, only to see Wes. He was lying face down, bleeding from the head. As he flipped him over, "Hey, man, what happened?" Only to realize he wasn't moving. Then he yelled out. "Hey, in here, quick!"

When the other men came in a hurry, "What'cha find, Jack? What'cha find? Is it…" Not finishing his question.

"Nah, but this fella's dead. Looks like somebody wacked him good in the head." Jack took a piece of cloth, hanging on a side post, and covered over Wes' body. "We can come back later and bury this poor fella'. Let's get back to finding Miss Kitty."

As she jumped, Kitty realized it was about a ten foot drop. Luckily the water, she landed in, was deeper then she thought but extremely cold, especially for August. She landed hard and was being pulled by the current. Trying to get her bearings and catch her breath, she tried not fighting the water and just going with it. But just hitting the water, from that distance, was like hitting the ground. At the same time she began yelling for help, not sure if there was anyone in earshot that would hear her. She was getting quickly exhausted.

Harley and Eb saw her go over the side. "Whoa," Eb said as he watched. "If she's still alive, she has to be real injured and she just might drown. We'd better git down there and find 'er, Harley. How you think she got herself away from ol' Wes?"

"Eb, I don't know. But he'll be hotter than coal fire if she gits away." So they tried finding a way to get down to the water.

Kitty was still trying to make her way to the river side but the exhaustion was taking over. She went under several times, grabbing at branches and anything that passed her by.

Festus, riding ahead of Matt and Sheridan, found what he thought might have been fairly recent tracks. They were halfway between the river and the sawmill. "Matthew! Matthew! Looky here. Them there markin's in the dirt. Them is feet marks and little ones at that. Ya think mebbe Miz Kitty could a been this a way?"

"Don't know, Festus, but we gotta follow them." Matt answered.

"Matthew, these a here ones look purty fresh but looks like whoever made um' was a sliding or fell sum. I'm a gonna follow um', Matthew. Don't you worry your own self, Matthew. I'm a gonna find Miz Kitty or I'm a not a true Hagen. A Hagen can track down most anything, people too."

Festus rode Ruth up ahead, following the foot tracks but he began getting nervous when he saw they led to a cliff.

Jack, and the other men, rode out following the tracks they saw, leading away from the mill. "Hey, fellas, look. Someone's on foot."

Joe, one of the men, responded, "Yeah, and a small someone at that. Ya think maybe that character back there was the one that had Miss Kitty and maybe she found a way out?"

Jack looked over at him. "If it is her, she did a damn good job at gettin' away from him."

Slowly, they were working their way to where Matt and Sheridan were. Sheridan began yelling out for Kitty. "Miss Russell! Miss Russell, if you can hear us, yell out!"

Jack and the men could hear Sheridan's voice, so could Harley and Eb.

As Harley and Eb made their way down to the side of the river, they started towards the water.

Eb stopped. "Whoa! If she's in here, the lady is gonna be colddddd!."

"Ah, just git in there and see if ya see 'er." Harley said, annoyed with Eb's complaining.

"Don't see you in here, Harley. Think she's a good swimmer?" Eb asked.

"Don't matter in current like this." As they were debating who was gonna get in the water, Festus came riding up, seeing them by the river's edge.  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7  
Mistaken Identity

Finding herself about a half mile down river, Kitty had come up on some branches and logs floating by. Reaching out to grab hold, she realized what she grabbed was a branch attached to a tree that was hanging out over the river but hanging low. Holding on, she tried pulling herself in closer to the river bank. Crawling and falling out flat on her side in the dirt, she was totally wiped.

All she wanted to do, was find a place to rest. Now she was wet cold and hungry. She could hear Harley and EB yelling to one another and yelling out for her but they were yelling out 'Mrs. Sheridan.'

Festus could hear them, and realized these must be the men that took Kitty.

Kitty crawled up close to a low tree, figuring she could hide and rest. She just curled herself up. She was in a lot of pain.

Festus continued to follow Harley and Eb. Not far behind, was Matt and Sheridan.

Matt was having trouble riding. The pain was worse and the shoulder began to bleed.

Sheridan again looked at Matt. "Look, Matt, I know Miss Russell means… well, she must be pretty special if you're out here in this condition. But maybe you should…"

Matt didn't let him finish. "Look, just keep riding or turn back, but I'll ride till I find Kitty." He then tried to pull Buck ahead.

Festus decided to watch and see where these two were headed and maybe they would lead him. Matt caught up. Festus could see Matt was in extreme pain. "Matthew, you gonna be okay, are ya?"

"Yeah, Festus. Ya find anything out here?" He asked.

"Well, looks like these two feller's down there, mebbe the ones that got Miz Kitty."

"Ya sure?" Matt asked.

"Pert near sure, Matthew. Them there feller's been hollerin' fur Mrs. Sheridan. Mebbe they don't know'd that it ain't a Mrs. Sheridan?"

"You're right, they don't." Matt said as he was now favoring his bleeding shoulder.

"Matthew, why don'st ya let me look at that there shoulder fur ya?"

Shaking his head, "Let's find Kitty first."

"Matthew, ya think Miz Kitty jest might be in the water?"

"Festus, it's a hell of a drop."

Then Jay added in, "Ain't sure someone, a lady I mean, could make that drop and…" He quickly held back from what he was going to say.

"I'm gonna take ol' Ruth down stream sum. Mebbe…" Festus' face dropped.

"Good idea, Festus. I'll met ya down there." Matt finished up.

When Jack, Joe and the others finally caught up, "Anything yet?" Jack asked.

"Well, we saw two fellas down along the river. The deputy is following the river."

Jack looked to Matt. "Marshal Dillon, I think Miss Kitty may have been at the old sawmill."

"What makes you think that?" Matt asked.

"Well, we found a man back there. Someone wacked him good and hard. Then there's track, foot prints, leading away from there in this direction. Oh, and, Marshal. He's dead."

Matt inhaled deeply. Matt knew how Kitty got upset at being involved with any killing, but he figured in this case, she had no choice.

Resting, Kitty could now hear Harley and Eb calling out. "Mrs. Sheridan. Don't do ya no good to keep runnin'. We gonna have to take ya back to Ol' Wes."

Trying to steady her breathing and pull together enough strength, she gathered up her skirt and tried moving quietly downstream. But as she turned, Harley was standing behind her. Quickly, she let out a loud scream. And as he reached for her, she ran. But the only place she could go was towards the water.

Kitty and Harley began struggling and fell into the river again. He was having a hard time holding on to her.

By now, Matt, Jay and Festus could hear her screaming out. "HELP! Somebody, HELP!"

Matt and Festus rode as fast as they could following her voice. "Kitty! Kitty, it's me, Matt. Hold on. I'm here."

The sound of Matt's voice surprised Harley and he let go. As she started to drift and go under again, she felt two arms grab her. She began to fight harder, kicking and screaming.

"Kitty! Kitty, it's me, Matt. Stop. Stop, honey. I got'cha."

Then she realized it was Matt and just went limp.

Festus was right behind him. "Here ya go, Matthew. I'll git 'er." Festus' grabbed her up out of Matt's arms and back to the river bank. As he put her down, she just collapsed.  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8  
Mistaken Identity

"Festus, is she alright?"

"Awwww, she'a just plum tuckered out, Matthew." Festus was holding her close to his body and in a soft tone, "Ya alright now, Miz Kitty. We got'cha. You's safe now. Me and ol' Matthew's a right here and we gonna git ya back home and Ol' Doc will take good care of ya."

Matt sat beside Festus. "Here, Festus, I'll take her." Reaching out to lift her then realizing he couldn't hold her with the bleeding shoulder.

"Naw, Matthew, we'll git her fixed up on a bed and git 'er home. Ya need ta let me tend to that there shoulder. Miz Kitty would a want me to, don't ya see?"

Jay Sheridan and his men, just watched how these two men were ever so careful about how they handled Kitty. Then Joe looked on saying, "That's love. That's an unusual love." The men made a makeshift bedding to carry Kitty on till they could get to a wagon.

"Marshal," Jack said, "I made this here strong and we put out blankets over it so she'll be real comfortable till we can find us a wagon."

Matt smiled at him. "Thanks, Joe. Appreciate ya doin' that."

They all made their way back to the sawmill. Festus and Jack had rounded up Harley and Eb. They tied them to their horses and drug them along.

As they got to the mill and tried getting Kitty into the back of a flat wagon, she started to come to. But when she saw where they were, began fighting, kicking and screaming. She thought Harley and Eb had caught her and brought her back.

Matt, as quick as he could, curled in beside her, holding her as best he could. "Kit, Kitty. You're ok. Kit, honey, it's me, Matt."

As she opened her eyes, tears filled them. "Oh, Cowboy." She muttered.

"It's ok, Kit, I have ya. Just relax. We're gonna get you home. Just relax."

She was extremely exhausted. "Cowboy, I… I…"

"Sshhhh, we'll talk later, you rest."

They all made it back to Dodge, dragging Harley, Eb, and Wes behind them as they made their way down Front Street.

Burke started yelling for Doc. "Doc! Doc! They're coming. The Marshal and Festus and the others and they got Miss Kitty!"

Doc made his way out of the Long Branch with Sam and everyone else in town. "Festus, can ya get them up to my office?" Doc asked.

"Sure I kin, Doc." Festus picked Kitty up while everyone watched in horror.

"Is she… Is she alive, Festus?" Burke spit out. "Well, is she?"

Festus, giving Burke an evil look, "Sure she is, you ninny. Git out of the way." And he carried her up Doc's stairs.

"Matt, I want you up here too. You've made a mess of that shoulder."

Jack and Sheridan helped Matt and saw he got up to Doc. Matt just sat next to Kitty. Sheridan and Jack stood there, not knowing what to do, till Doc, swiping his mustache and tugging on his ear, said, "Well, out. All of you. I have work to do."

Sheridan looked at Matt, "Matt," he said. "I hope she'll be alright. We'll talk later?"

Matt didn't answer.

Doc began checking Kitty's injuries. He quickly noticed her tattered and torn clothes. "Matt, did they…"

Matt looked up at him sharply. "I don't know, Doc? But if they did…"

"Now, Matt, don't go jumping to any conclusions. Let me just examine her and see how hurt she is. And, Matt, remember just how strong a woman Kitty Russell is. Now leave us and I'll do my job."

"But, Doc, I…"

"Matt you can come back in when I'm done. Let me take care of this young lady then we'll talk and I'll see to that shoulder. Now go."

Matt, with a frown, did as Doc asked.

Matt and Festus waited out in the outer office. "Awww, Matthew, Miz Kitty is gonna be right ok. Ol' Doc in there will take real good care of her."

Nodding back at him, "Yeah, Festus, I know. I was just thinking if I were here when this happened, I could have protected her."

"Awww, Matthew, Miss Kitty knows that and she ain't gonna think…" then he hesitated.

"I know, Festus, I know."

Sheridan and his men were sitting down in the Long Branch. "Mister Sheridan, we're gonna head out to the ranch. We'll make sure Mrs. Sheridan and the boys are ok."

Then as they were leaving, Jack called back to Jay. "Mister Sheridan, come out here."

And as he followed them, he noticed that coming down Front Street was Elizabeth Sheridan and their boys. Walking over to them, "Elizabeth, sweetheart, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Oh, Jay, I heard about what happened to that poor woman and then realized it was supposed to be me. And I wanted to come to town to see if anything..."

"She's safe, Elizabeth. She's up in the doctor's office."

"Oh, Jay, is she hurt bad?"

"Not sure, but Doc Adams is a good man and good doctor. She is a friend of his, he'll do what has to be done. Now I want you and the boys to go home."

"But, Jay…"

"No. Now, Elizabeth, the best place for you is at home. I'll be along later."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9  
Mistaken Identity

Sheridan was sitting at the back table at the Long Branch, downing one shot after another when Matt walked in, spotting him.

Walking slowly towards him and pulling out a chair and sitting down, "Look, Sheridan, you can't blame yourself for what happened here. You had no way of knowing this would happen to Kitty. And she would tell you that herself, and will when she has the chance."

Nodding, Jay looked up at Matt. Ya know, Marshal, I've made a lot of enemies in my life and always worried about protecting Elizabeth from being a target for revenge on me, for anyone out there, but…"

Matt quickly raised up his hand in acknowledgement. "Sheridan, you're preaching to the choir. You don't have to tell me what that is like. Kitty has been the target many times for ways to get at me because of my job as Marshal."

They both shook their heads and together said, "And yet they stay with our sorry souls."

"Matt, can I buy you a drink?" Jay asked.

"Sure, why not? Doc kicked me out. Say, can you tell me what this might have been about anyway?"

"Well," Jay started, as he poured them both another drink. "Matt I'm a mean business man and a meaner gambler. Poker mostly. And the way I figure it is, I cleaned these fellas out pretty good and wasn't real nice about it. And as I think about it, and if I remember it correctly, they did remark on it. That I'd pay big time for it. Just didn't pay um' no mind at the time. Guess I can put away some whiskey too, as you can see. Matt, I'm real sorry Miss Russell got caught up in my troubles. I sure hope I can make it up to you both."

Night was falling and Doc was sitting quietly by Kitty's bedside reading as he watched her sleeping. Realizing he had been on the same page for an hour, he couldn't help but think what she must have went thru at the hands of these men out there.

It hurt him to think something like this could happen again. How many times can one woman suffer this horror in one lifetime? This beautiful woman before him, looking so bruised and battered and frail, was like a daughter to him and has always be one of if now the strongest woman he has ever known. It broke his heart to see her hurt like this again.

Then while in deep thought, he heard a slight moan and then a deep utter, "Currrrrly."

Then in a swift motion, "Ssshhh, now just you be still, young lady, before you hurt something here."

Trying to laugh, "Oh, you mean there's something that don't already hurt on me?"

"Yeah, Honey, I know, but that's what happens when you go for a swim in shallow water."

Huffing, "A swim? Curly, how'd I get here?"

"Oh, that big lug, you care about so much, brought you in." Doc said chuckling. "And Festus."

"Matt?" She repeated.

"Yeah, but I chased him out of here so you could get some rest."

"And those…?" Then she shut her eyes, not able to finish.

"In jail." Doc answered.

"Curly?"

"What is it, Honey?" He asked.

"Did I…"

"Did you what, Honey?"

"There was one I fought with… He tried to… and I… I hit him with... with something. I don't know what. Is he…?" Now tears began to fill her eyes.

Doc slid over and sat on the side of the bed. "Now, Honey," holding her hand, "I want to tell you something, and I want you to listen. I don't want you to worry about what happened out there. I just want you to concentrate on getting well. Do you hear me? That is doctor's orders. Do you understand that?"

With tears trickling down her cheeks, she nodded.

When Doc stood, he kissed her atop her head. "Now, I want you to rest. More doctor's orders."

"Hey, Doc, is your patient up for a visitor?" Matt said standing in the doorway.

Before Doc could object, Kitty spoke up. "Absolutely, Cowboy!" In a deep husky voice reaching out her hand.

As he walked towards her, she noticed his shoulder in a sling and tried to sit up, saying, "Oh, Cowboy! What on earth…" But the pain in her side stopped her. "Ouch." She quickly grabbed her side.

"Oh no, you don't, young lady. You stay put."

Nodding her head, "Ok. Matt? What happened?"

"Kit, it's nothing. Honestly, just a scratch."

Now raising her brow, "Curly?"

He raised both hands and looked at Matt and said, "You're on your own, Marshal." And left the room.

"Kit, okay. Look, I was ambushed when I was transporting the prisoner to Hayes. It was a through and through. No big deal."

"How many times has that happened? Huh?" Now with sad pouty eyes, "Oh, Cowboy, and then you had to come and find me. I'm sorry. Come 'ere. Lie here with me."

"Ahhh, Kit. Doc will have a cow."

"Let me worry bout Doc." She patted the spot beside her.

He gently slid beside her as she slid up against him, snuggling up in his arms as not to hurt him. "I feel 100% better. This is all the medicine I need."

Lying there, for what seemed like hours and maybe was, "Cowboy? Do you know who those men were?"

"Yeah, Kit. Just some men that Jay Sheridan beat at poker and they didn't take to kindly to it. Wanted pay back, knew his wife was a redhead and saw you talking to him. So…"

"You sure bout that, Cowboy?"

Now he looked at her questioning like. "Kitty is there something else?"

"Well, it's just that when I was alone with the one named Wes, he was yelling at me about how you sent him to prison for five years, and how he blamed you for him losing his woman. So he wanted to take from you…" Suddenly she stopped, not wanting to tell him what Wes was going to do to her. "Anyway, he also said you put his brother in prison."

"Well, Kit, I don't know. But I think you should get some sleep."

"Stay with me, Cowboy."

"Sure, I will."

Snuggling, "I love you, Cowboy."

"I love you, Honey."  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT. 10  
Mistaken Identity Conclusion

Two weeks had passed. Things were getting back to normal as much as possible. Doc had finally agreed to let Kitty move back to the Long Branch after enough complaining.

Harley and Eb were both tried and convicted of kidnapping and sentenced to ten years.

Matt eventually told Kitty about Wes being dead, knowing how she would feel about killing him, even though it was self-defense.

Jay Sheridan began coming into town more regularly. He wanted to apologize to Kitty personally. Even though Matt had told him it wasn't necessary. Then after his initial visit, he came in but this time he brought the family.

Matt, Kitty, Festus and Newly were sitting, having coffee when Jay and Elizabeth walked in. "Good morning, Marshal, Miss Russell. I hope we're not interrupting."

As they all turned, everyone stopped and couldn't say a word at the sight of Elizabeth.

Kitty spoke up just saying, "Oh my!"

They were all stunned at the fact that Elizabeth looked so much like Kitty. They could have been sisters.

"Matt, now I see why he thought I was… I'm sorry we're all so speechless, Mrs. Sheridan. Please, won't you sit down, have some coffee?" Kitty offered.

"Oh, no, thank you. We're not staying. I just wanted to stop and tell you how sorry I was for what you went through because of…"

Kitty stopped her. "Oh, please. No. None of this was any of you or your husband's doing. Men like that are just… Let's just forget it ever happened."

"You are very kind, Miss Russell." Elizabeth said.

"Please, it's Kitty."

"Alright, Kitty. Call me Elizabeth."

"Great, Elizabeth. I do hope we will see more of you and your family in Dodge."

Smiling at them, "Yes, I think you will. This town is full of very kind people."

After closing, Kitty was going through her usual ritual. Took a long bubble bath, most of her cuts and bruises were almost gone. She slipped into a silk gown, sat down at her vanity table, brushing out her hair, sitting there in deep thought, never hearing Matt enter after finishing his rounds.

As his normal routine, he placed his gun belt on its usual peg along with his hat, then sat and removed boots rather than wait for her to help take them off. All the while watching her through the mirror. Then quietly walking up behind her, sliding up and in on the bench, taking the silver brush from her hand and continuing the brushing. Then taking a large handful of her copper-amber tresses, pulling them to the side exposing her soft creamy skin of her neck, he bent in to nibble.

Saying not a word. Just a light, "UMMMMM!"

Working his way down her shoulders, sliding the silk gown off her shoulder and wrapping his long muscular arms around and under her well developed breast, pulling her back and into his hard body. "UMMMMMM! AWWWWWWWW!" Standing, lifting her along with him, kicking the bench away from them then gently turning her to face him. Gently placing his mouth to cover hers. Sparks ignited.

Parting momentarily, "Honey, I've missed you."

"Is that a fact, Cowboy?"

"Uh huh. That's a fact, Ma'am."

"Well then…" Being that his kiss took her breath away, "Show me, Cowboy. Show me how much you've missed me."

And that is exactly what her cowboy did, over and over again. Starting with kisses that began at the top of her head to the tip of her toes, gently kissing every bruise and bump and every passionate trigger spot to ignite every intimate climatic eruption between the two. That made them one. This powerful pleasure continued throughout the night till the early morning hours. Marked by of peeks of sun creeping thru the lace of the curtain, and beaming across the room and across the entwined pair lying spent as one.

Content in love. Unconditional love. As it was meant to be.

FINI


End file.
